Coaxial cable is widely used to carry radio and television signals, digital data and the like. To make the many connections required for the various kinds of electronic data networks that employ coaxial cables, numerous types and sizes of coaxial cable connectors are required on the ends of the cables. A connector is often secured to the prepared end of a coaxial cable by axially compressing the connector, i.e. by compressing the connector in a direction that is parallel to the longitudinal axis of the coaxial cable. Connectors that are applied this way are available for different cable diameters and have heretofore required different tools for compressing them. In addition, some prior art tools for applying connectors to coaxial cables are cumbersome to use and often require two hands.